Eternal Memories
by Aneth
Summary: Una pequeña colección de oneshots! n.n Cada capítulo es una historia diferente. SXS! :D


**ETERNAL MEMORIES**

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAPÍTULO 1:

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

–Princesa... –susurró Shaoran tomando posesiva y dulcemente a la joven que tenía a su lado, mientras la observaba con ojos cariñosos y suplicantes.

Sakura le sonrió mientras se dejaba abrazar y sentía cómo el calor le subía de pronto a sus mejillas envolviéndola en una atmósfera brillante y mágica.

Nadie podría imaginar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al verse rodeado de los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Porque nadie podría saber cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya... Porque él estaba allí...

Sí, él estaba allí abrazándola y mirándola como siempre había deseado que lo hiciera.

–Príncipe... –susurró ella inevitablemente dejándose llevar.

Él la calló con un suave "shh" mientras le susurraba al oído: –Cierre sus ojos...

Y mientras Sakura sentía cómo si hubiese dejado de respirar y oía cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban incontrolablemente, obedeció al pedido de su amado cerrando lentamente sus párpados y esperando sentir lo que había añorado por tanto tiempo. Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, y cuando sintió que la cercanía se volvía incontrolable, todo se desvaneció súbitamente.

Sakura emitió un grito. Sintió un golpe, y abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos miró a su alrededor desesperada viendo con pesar que se hallaba en el suelo de su amplia e iluminada habitación.

La princesa llevó una mano a su cabeza adolorida y cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido mirando la cama en la que se hallaba recostada unos segundos antes.

–Ouch... –se quejó emitiendo un doloroso gemido-... Otra vez fue... un sueño... –murmuró suspirando mientras se levantaba apenada por no haber podido seguir soñando con la persona que más quería.

"_Shaoran"_, susurró sin darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos e intentaba recordar el hermoso sueño en el que se había sumergido. Su rostro se tiñó de un suave color rosado mientras lo hacía, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, sacudió su cabeza azorada y apenada por estar pensando esa clase de cosas.

Shaoran era su mejor amigo. Había estado enamorada de él casi desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, hace muchos años. Cuando él llegó junto a su padre al palacio para hablar con el rey y trabajar en las ruinas. Ambos habían entablado una bella amistad desde el comienzo, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte que un simple sentimiento de amistad.

Sakura volvió a la realidad y lanzó un suspiro lleno de tristeza sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos...

Aunque hubo situaciones en las que tuvo unos irremediables deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos y gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, nunca había tenido el valor para poder hacerlo.

Y aunque se proponía todas las noches que la próxima vez que lo viese se lo diría, siempre terminaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido y huyendo dando tontas excusas.

Sakura suspiró nuevamente y miró hacia un viejo libro que yacía a su lado sobre las sábanas blancas. Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y observó con ojos soñadores la bella ilustración que adornaba su portada.

Era una historia romántica.

La había encontrado hacía mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y vio con alegría y curiosidad en una dedicatoria que había pertenecido a su difunta madre. Fue por eso que se adueñó prácticamente de él y lo leía cuantas veces era necesario.

–Seguro que a mamá también le encantaban esa clase de historias... –murmuró sonriente mientras con su dedo seguía las siluetas de los personajes en el dibujo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había leído ese libro. La historia le había fascinado desde el momento en que leyó las primeras palabras, y no se detuvo hasta que no hubo llegado a la última página. Era una hermosa historia de amor, en la que una bella princesa era salvada por su príncipe y terminaba luchando a su lado para superar los problemas que el destino les deparaba.

Sakura abrió lentamente el libro, pasó las páginas y se detuvo en una parte en particular. Leyó las palabras que se hallaban escritas, y vio sonrojada que la escena coincidía con el sueño que acababa de tener.

"_Príncipe..."_, leyó que decía la princesa en uno de los diálogos, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó de manera considerable. Sakura no lo soportó más y sumergió su cabeza dentro del libro profundamente apenada.

–... No puedo evitarlo... –murmuró avergonzada.

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Cada vez que leía ese libro, se imaginaba a ella como la princesa de la historia, y a Shaoran como el valiente príncipe que la rescataba. Y eso solía ocurrir con escenas como esas ya que eran sus favoritas...

"_Pero nada de eso ocurrirá jamás"_, se dijo a sí misma tristemente mientras pensaba en Shaoran, cerraba sus ojos y se volvía a sumergir en el mundo de aquel maravilloso libro. Y en tan sólo un instante, Sakura se vio envuelta de hermosas imágenes en las que el príncipe del cuento le declaraba su amor una vez más.

"_Princesa...", _oyó que el joven la llamaba dentro de su cabeza e imaginaba cómo aquella escena del libro tomaba poco a poco forma.

De repente, sintió que las palabras de la princesa de la historia salían de su boca. Ya no era un personaje de un libro, ella era la que estaba allí... y su mente se encargó de que el príncipe luciera exactamente igual a Shaoran...

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Podía sentir su calor, y ver aquellos profundos ojos ensoñadores mirándola cariñosos y anhelantes. Dios era el único que sabía cuánto deseaba que él la mirara así...

–Príncipe... –murmuró ella de forma inconsciente queriendo cambiar los diálogos mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios y se abrazaba a él como en la historia.

–Princesa... –escuchó que él le susurraba comenzando a sentir la respiración sobre su rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza inusitada al mismo tiempo que se sentía dejar llevar por un extraño calor. Se sentía tan real... que podía jurar que no era sólo producto de su imaginación. Incluso podía sentir la cercanía de sus labios sobre su boca... –... Sakura...

¿Sakura? No había planeado que él la llamase por su nombre esta vez, pero se sentía tan bien de todas maneras...

Tal vez era culpa de su corazón, que manejaba su mente como no deseaba que lo hiciese...

Pero no le importaba.

Aunque él estuviese sólo en su imaginación...

Mientras permaneciese a su lado...

"_Shaoran..."_. Formó el nombre en sus pensamientos pero no logró que esta vez saliera de sus labios. Y mientras su corazón se aceleraba, decidió acortar la distancia que había entre ellos como solía imaginar en sus sueños, dejándose llevar por aquella cálida respiración que cubría su aliento.

–¿Sa... Sakura? –escuchó que él le susurraba nervioso mientras sentía el contacto de su mano sobre su cintura.

Un momento...

Algo no estaba bien...

Si ella no había pensado eso y su nombre no estaba en el libro...

¿Cómo...?

Sakura sintió cómo dejaba de respirar por unos instantes y su corazón se detenía por unos momentos interminables. Abrió los ojos lentamente saliendo de su trance, y vio con sorpresa y estupefacción que unos hermosos y profundos ojos ámbar la observaban confundidos y desorientados. Ella no sólo se hallaba entre sus fuertes brazos, sino que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

De repente, Sakura sintió cómo un intenso rubor cubría por completo sus ya sonrosadas mejillas.

–¿Hoe! –exclamó azorada mientras se apartaba bruscamente del joven, quien reaccionó de la misma manera que ella y permanecía en el suelo ruborizado.

Sakura no podía creerlo.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada. Y se sintió muchísimo más cuando vio que él la seguía observando con una mirada llena de duda y confusión.

"_¿Cuándo fue que...¡Oh, Dios mío!"_, pensó para sí misma mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos y su corazón latía con fuerza por la proximidad que hacía tan sólo unos segundos acaba de tener con la persona que más amaba.

–Ah... Prin-princesa yo... no quise... –balbuceó Shaoran azorado mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de arrepentimiento–... discúlpeme por favor... yo...

–N-No... yo soy la... l-la... ¡la única que tiene que pedir disculpas!–exclamó Sakura nerviosa sin atreverse a levantar la mirada para mirarlo –Lo-Lo siento mucho... es decir... y-yo estaba...

¿Qué iba a decirle?

No podía explicarle que se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos al punto de no darse cuenta que él había entrado a la habitación...

¡Y mucho menos podía confesarle que estaba pensando precisamente en él!

–F-Fue mi culpa yo... –continuó Shaoran inquieto y nervioso mientras movía sus brazos–... ah... no debí... no debí haber entrado aquí sin su permiso...

–N-No... –susurró ella azorada– Sa-sabes que eres bienvenido aquí cuando lo desees y... –se apresuró a decir Sakura, pero al levantar la mirada y cruzarse con los ojos de él una vez más sintió que en ese momento deseaba que la tragara la tierra. Sólo estaba complicando más las cosas. Sakura se sonrojó intensamente. –De-debí... haberme quedado dormida... –murmuró avergonzada al recordar su comportamiento. Aún no podía creerlo –Lo... Lo siento mucho...

Él bajó los brazos y vio como ella se cubría la mirada con las manos profundamente avergonzada.

Shaoran se sintió de pronto intensamente culpable.

De ninguna manera deseaba que ella se sintiera tan arrepentida y avergonzada por él.

Sabía que no había sido buena idea haber decidido introducirse en el palacio y trepado por el balcón de su habitación sólo para verla. Tal vez debió haber esperado al día siguiente para hacerle una visita formal y no una imprevista como la de recién... Tal vez así Sakura no le demostraría tanto rechazo...

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de sentir al mismo tiempo una gran dicha. Por haber tenido a la persona que más amaba tan cerca de su cuerpo mientras sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

Aún cuando ella estaba dormida y no sabía lo que hacía...

Aún cuando en su corazón sabía con tristeza que ella deseaba abrazar a un verdadero príncipe y no un simple plebeyo...

Y eso fue lo que vio en sus ojos en cuanto ella cayó a la realidad y abrió los ojos...

Shaoran se pasó una mano por sus cabellos color chocolate y se levantó rápidamente del suelo en el que se encontraba.

–Lo siento... –repitió él bajando la mirada –Sólo... Sólo vine a traerle esto... –dijo levantando del suelo con cuidado una capa bordada y color rosa que yacía minutos antes sobre su rodilla y se había deslizado sin que él lo notara. –La había olvidado en mi casa... Como el día de mañana estaré ausente la mayor parte del día, pensé en devolvérsela... Fue mala idea el venir a visitarla a estas horas al palacio, en verdad lo siento mucho...

Shaoran se acercó hacia ella y le extendió la prenda a la princesa, quien guardó silencio y la tomó entre sus brazos sin atreverse a despegar su mirada esmeralda de él.

–Gra-Gracias... –murmuró Sakura ruborizándose mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

Shaoran permaneció observándola hipnotizado por unos breves segundos y luego le devolvió tiernamente la sonrisa.

La princesa creyó en ese momento que podría permanecer toda su vida así...

Sólo mirándolo sonreír...

–Creo que... es mejor que me vaya... –dijo Shaoran rompiendo el contacto visual sin quererlo. Sakura tardó en reaccionar y realizó una exclamación al notarlo. –Le deseo muy buenas noches, princesa...

Sakura frunció el ceño algo contrariada al escuchar esa última palabra, ante la mirada confundida de él.

–¡Sakura! –exclamó acercándose a él sobre la cama rápidamente provocando que Shaoran retrocediera inconscientemente dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Ah... lo-lo siento... quiero decir... Sa-Sakura... –balbuceó él mientras miraba ruborizado cómo ella sonreía ampliamente al escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre. Siempre olvidaba que a ella no le gustaba que la tratase como miembro de la realeza –aunque a él no le molestase en lo absoluto el hacerlo- y aún no estaba acostumbrado del todo a recibir un reproche de su parte cuando la trataba con aquel respeto.

Aunque ella dijese lo contrario... para Shaoran ella siempre sería su princesa...

Sólo de él...

Shaoran emitió sin quererlo un profundo suspiro.

No deseaba irse, pero creía que ya había causada suficientes problemas como para que el rey supiera de su presencia y provocara males peores...

–Que tengas dulces sueños, Sakura...–dijo él entonces, haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras ella le sonreía.

Lo que más amaba Shaoran de ella, era el modo en el que le regalaba cálidas y dulces sonrisas que le llegaban directamente al corazón.

Incluso aún tenía presente en sus recuerdos la primera vez que la vio sonreír... hacía ya siete largos años...

–Tú también, Shaoran... –dijo Sakura interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Shaoran dio media vuelta y se dispuso a partir irremediablemente, volteando por última vez para ver su rostro sonriente antes de desaparecer.

Y ella continuó sonriéndole, hasta que vio su alta figura esfumarse velozmente a través del balcón, en medio de la fría oscuridad de la noche.

En cuanto Shaoran se fue, Sakura emitió un largo y hondo suspiro y se dejó caer como una suave pluma sobre el mullido colchón mientras sentía cómo su rostro ardía y su corazón latía a mil por hora sin consentimiento.

–_Otra vez... _–murmuró inconsciente. Otra vez había dejado pasar una gran oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos...

Sakura respiró entonces profundamente.

De ningún modo iba a rendirse. Porque en su corazón sabía que algún día iba a poder decirle libremente todo lo que lo amaba...

Algún día... Sus maravillosos sueños se convertirían finalmente en realidad...

Y serían felices...

Como en la historia que había tenido la oportunidad de leer...

–Claro que tendré dulces sueños... –murmuró para sí misma mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos, tomaba el libro que se encontraba a un lado de su cuerpo y lo abrazaba fuertemente sobre su cálido pecho. –... Shaoran...

Y así, inmersa en sus dulces y felices pensamientos acerca de la persona que le había robado el corazón, Sakura cerró los ojos recordando el breve momento que acababan de pasar...

Y mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello rostro iluminado por un rayo de luna, Sakura cayó inevitablemente dormida, permitiendo que aquel viejo libro se deslizara de sus brazos sobre las sábanas blancas.

–Prín... ci... pe... –sus labios susurraron esbozando una ensoñadora sonrisa mientras en su mente y corazón se encontraba una vez más con el príncipe de sus sueños.

Para ella, ese príncipe siempre sería Shaoran...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora**:

YAY! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNicle!

Hace mucho que tenía ideas sueltas acerca de mini-historias sobre mis personajes favoritos de Tsubasa! Pero nunca les había dado forma hasta ahora n.n jejeje. Además como es una serie relativamente nueva, no me agrada mucho la idea cuando se sientan a inventar finales y esas cosas cuando el verdadero final no está dado por las autoras n.n... en fin... eso es una humilde opinión mía XD JAJAJA (obvio que hay muchos que sí les gusta:D)

Bueno! Esta es una _colección de one-shots _que podrían incluirse perfectamente a lo largo de la trama de la serie :D Algunos puede que no n – n jeje ... (porque se me han ocurrido algunas cosas que no han ocurrido aún en el manga... ) pero bueno... intentaré que encajen, claro que sí:D

Quiero aclararles que **cada uno de los capítulos será **una historia completamente **diferente e** **independiente**!

Es decir, que el capítulo uno por ejemplo, no tendrá _ninguna _relación con los demás. Son a su vez _auto-conclusivos_, por lo que tendrán un final marcado. No estarán obligados a leerlos de corrido porque no siguen ninguna línea argumental! n.n No, no...

La razón de ello, es porque se me han ocurrido tantas ideas, que no valía la pena el hacer fics diferentes cada vez que se me viniese una a la cabeza XD JAJAJA. Por eso decidí ponerlos todos juntos en un mismo fic. Es decir, que aquí tendrán muchas historias diferentes para leer:D YAY!

Y espero que les haya gustado este capi! (y les agraden también los demás! n.n)

En este primer one-shot vemos a Saku imaginándose a ella misma y a Shao en una escena romántica de un libro que leyó, hasta que se deja llevar y no se da cuenta que el Shaoran de carne y hueso está frente a ella! Oh my gosh! (que vergüenza, yo me muero! n - n). Como se darán cuenta, todo este capítulo transcurre antes del ataque al reino de Clow, por lo tanto, Sakura aún no ha perdido los recuerdos sobre Shaoran n.n.

Creo que no me ha faltado explicar nada más O.O (piensa piensa)...

En fin:D

Mil gracias por leer hasta acá, y ojalá les guste! n.n

Besos a todos y se me cuidan, okis!

**Aneth n.n**


End file.
